Ki-49 Donryuu
The Nakajima Ki-49 (code name «Helen»), is a Japanese medium/torpedo bomber. There are four variants of the Ki-49: the Ki-49-I, Ki-49-IIa, Ki-49-IIb, and Ki-49-IIb (Late). They differ in performance and defensive armament, while their bomb loads are identical, with 12x 50kg bombs, 4x 250kgs bombs, 1x 500kg bomb, or 1x 1000kg bomb. The Ki-49-1 and Ki-49-lla are tier II while the Ki-49-llb and Ki-49-11b/L are tier lll. K-49-I Donryu The development of a new medium bomber (heavy bomber, by Japanese standards) for the Japanese Army Air Force began in the spring of 1938. The new airplane was to replace the Mitsubishi Ki-21 bomber. Based on Japan's experience in its war with China, special attention was given to providing the bomber with high speed capabilities and strong defensive weaponry so that it could operate without fighter cover. The crew needed protective armor, and self-sealing fuel tanks were essential. The first prototype of the Ki-49 (#4901) made its first flight in August of 1939. Production of the aircraft began in August 1940, and the plane was designated as the Nakajima Ki-49-I Donryu («Storm Dragon»), type 100 model 1. The Ki-49-I was equipped with two air-cooled 14-cylinder radial Hakadzima Ha-41 engines rated at 1250 hp each. The plane's defensive armament included 1 Ho-1 Type 97 20mm cannon in the upper fuselage and five 7.7mm Type 89 machine guns (which were significantly modernized versions of the Vickers), located in the nose, sides, and underneath the aircraft. In addition, one gun was located in a tail turret, the first time such a turret was employed by an aircraft of the Japanese army. The bomb bay, which occupied almost the entirety of the aircraft's middle section, could carry bombs ranging from 100 to 250 kilograms, in various combinations. A normal load was 750 kilograms, an overweight load, up to 1000. The new planes began to be delivered to the front in August of 1941 and were widely used over New Britain and New Guinea as well as in raids on the Australian port of Darwin. It soon became evident that the Ha-41 engine's power was insufficient, and the controllability of the aircraft suffered as a result. The bomber's speed was not high enough to outrun the newer fighter planes. However, pilots approved of the plane's armor, the power of its defensive weaponry, and the reduction of that weaponry's «blind spots.» In all, 128 Ki-49-I aircraft were constructed. Skins 61st Sentai French Indochina 1944: Destroy 200 ground units K-49-IIa Donryu In the spring of 1942, it was decided that the Ki-49 should be fitted with new engines, the Nakajima Ha-109 radial piston engines, rated at 1450 hp. This required only a slight modification of the engine nacelles, as the new engine was a similar size to that of its predecessor. However, the oil cooler could not fit inside the nacelle along with the engine and was put outside, instead. Other changes were made to improve combat conditions: the armor protecting the airplane's crew was upgraded and self-sealing fuel tanks were installed, as well as a new bomb sight. The defensive armament remained similar to that of the Ki-49-I, but the Type 89 machine guns were replaced with Type 98 7.92mm machine guns (which were based on the Rheinmetall-Borsig MG.15). Normal bomb carrying capacity was increased to 1000 kilograms. Skins 95th Sentai Papua New Guinea 1943: Destroy 200 ground units K-49-IIb Donryu In the spring of 1942, it was decided that the Ki-49 should be fitted with new engines, the Nakajima Ha-109 radial piston engines, rated at 1450 hp. This required only a slight modification of the engine nacelles, as the new engine was a similar size to that of its predecessor. However, the oil cooler could not fit inside the nacelle along with the engine and was put outside, instead. Other changes were made to improve combat conditions: the armor protecting the airplane's crew was upgraded and self-sealing fuel tanks were installed, as well as a new bomb sight. The defensive armament remained similar to that of the Ki-49-I, but the Type 89 machine guns were replaced with Type 98 7.92mm machine guns (which were based on the Rheinmetall-Borsig MG.15). Normal bomb carrying capacity was increased to 1000 kilograms. In August of 1942, the new version of the Donryu entered production, under the designation Ki-49-IIa (model 2Ko). However, the fighters' machine guns were soon proven to be ineffective against Allied fighters, so a new modification, the Ki-49-IIb (model 2Otsu) was designed with stronger defensive weaponry. In the bow, stern, and lower firing locations, the Type 98 7.92mm machine guns were replaced with Ho-103 12.7mm machine guns (the Type 1 Japanese version of the Browning M2.50). The two guns on the aircraft's sides were replaced with the original Type 89 7.7mm machine guns. The bomb load remained unchanged. In later series, the Ki-49-IIb's common exhaust was replaced with several separate pipes. The Ki-49-II bombers were unable to completely replace the older models in service. They were used mainly in New Guinea and China, and, in October of 1944, they took active participation in the Battle of Leyte. The Ki-49 was used as both a day and a night bomber as well as for long-range reconnaissance, transport, and anti-submarine patrols. Towards the end of the war, they were used in kamikaze units. For kamikaze missions, the Ki-49 was stripped of all defensive armaments, the crew was reduced to two pilots, and the bomb load was increased to 1600 kilograms. Skins 2nd Chutai 74th Sentai Philippines 1944/45: Destroy 250 ground units IIb/L- 3rd Chutai 62nd Sentai Burma 1944: Destroy 250 ground units Category:Japan Category:Medium Bomber Category:Aircraft